Believe
by Rheii Chan
Summary: Yunho hanya menginginkan Jaejoong untuk percaya bahwa dia bisa menggantikan Changmin di hati namja cantik itu tapi bagaimana bila kepercayaan itu tak pernah hadir ? # Cast : Yunjae slight Minjae


Tittle : Believe

Author : Rheii Chan

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin dll-,

Genre : Romance, Fluff, Hurt

Rate : K

**_''Karena cinta tanpa kepercayaan itu bagaikan burung yang tak bersayap'_**

Sesosok figur namja berwajah cantik itu tampak termenung dalam hamparan karpet mewah yang melambangkan kebangsawanan sang pemilik, doe eyesnya memandang sayu pada televisi yang berada di depannya sedangkan tangan-tangan mungil nan lentiknya sibuk mengelus perutnya yang kini masih rata hingga tak terlihat adanya kehidupan yang hadir di dalam sana.

Kilasan demi kilasan tayangan tentang makhluk polos nan bersih bernama Bayi yang sedang ditontonnya membuatnya terombang-ambing dalam sebuah garis keputusan yang sulit. Keputusan yang mungkin akan mengubah kehidupannya dan kehidupan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Jaejoong, atau lebih tepatnya Kim Jaejoong sang figur cantik tersebut tersenyum getir saat mendapati sepasang tangan mungil menutupi kedua mata indahnya. Terdiam sejenak, lalu memaksakan kehadiran sebuah senyuman manis berada di wajah cantiknya agar sang aegya tak merasa khawatir.

"Sepertinya mommy tau ini tangan siapa, Taeminie lepaskan tanganmu dari mata mommy sayang"

Namja mungil yang dipanggil Taemin itu lalu melepaskan tangannya dari mata sang mommy dengan kesal membuat Jaejoong terkikik kecil. Aegyanya itu selalu bisa membuat Jaejoong tertawa dengan tingkah polosnya, kadang namja cantik itu berfikir mungkin tanpa kehadiran Taemin dalam hidupnya dia akan menyerah menjalani semua kehidupan palsunya ini sekarang.

"Mommy culang, pacti mommy tadi ngintip yah"

Taemin mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Jaejoong tak tahan untuk membawa figur mungil berusia 5 tahun itu ke dalam pangkuannya dan mengelus rambut almond Taemin lembut, menyalurkan semua kasih sayang yang dirinya miliki untuk sang buah hati.

"Curang sayang, bukan culang"

"Culang"

Tawa Jaejoong membahana dalam ruangan apartement mewah itu membuat Taemin semakin kesal karena merasa diejek. Namja mungil itu memang belum bisa mengucapkan huruf R dengan benar dan entah kenapa orang-orang disekitarnya senang sekali membuat lelucon dengan hal itu.

Cklek ..

"Aku pulang"

Suara bass seorang namja terdengar membuat kedua makhluk imut berbeda usia itu langsung menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Seorang namja tampan dengan setelan jas kerja dan menenteng sebuah koper di tangan kanannya tampak memasuki apartement itu dengan sebuah senyuman walaupun ada gurat kelelahan tergambar jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Yunho Daddy ..." Teriak Taemin sambil menghambur ke pelukan namja tampan itu yang langsung disambut dengan tawa sang namja karena melihat betapa lucunya sang aegya.

"Bagaimana kabar jagoan daddy hari ini hmm ?"

"Daddy hali ini aku dapat nilai celatuc teluc bu gulu kacih buku gambal ultamen yang becalllll cekali buat minnie kalena minnie pintal"

Cerita penuh semangat sang aegya membuat namja tampan itu seolah melupakan semua kelelahannya setelah bekerja di Kantor hari ini. Namja itu lalu mendudukan dirinya di sofa sambil tetap memangku Taemin yang masih sibuk berceloteh riang.

"Minnie sayang, biarkan daddy istirahat dulu ne. Kasian daddy pasti lelah" ucap Jaejoong mengganggu moment appa dan aegya itu.

"Biarkan saja Jae, aku juga merindukan jagoan kecilku ini"

"Tapi Yun .." Yunho hendak membantah namun tatapan sang suami membuatnya menyerah "terserah kau saja, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat dulu untukmu mandi"

Jaejoong lalu berlalu ke kamarnya diikuti oleh sepasang mata musang yang terus menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu dan terluka.

'Sampai kapan kau akan terus menyimpan kenanganmu dengannya dan menolak kehadiranku dalam hidupmu boo ?' Batin Yunho nelangsa.

** YUNJAE IS REAL **

Prangggg ...

Bunyi kaca pecah mewarnai ruangan bernuansa putih gading itu. Tampak seorang namja tampan dengan amarah di wajahnya yang kini mengeras menahan semua himpitan gejolak perasaannya baru saja memukul sebuah kaca rias yang berada di kamarnya hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

Tak dihiraukannya sakit yang kini dirasakan tangan kanannya yang berdarah terkena pecahan kaca karena hatinya jauh lebih sakit atas apa yang sudah dilakukan sang istri yang selama ini dia cintai dan sayangi sepenuh hati.

Sementara itu satu figur lainnya yang berada di ruangan yang sama hanya bisa terisak di atas california king bed yang merupakan tempat sakralnya bagi pasangan suami istri mencoba menenangkan dirinya menghadapi kemarahan sang suami yang memang pantas didapatkannya.

Untuk beberapa saat hanya terdengar isakan lirih Jaejoong memecah kesunyian mencekam di antara keduanya seolah menyesali semua kecerobohannya hingga Yunho, sang suami yang sudah menikahinya selama 5 tahun ini mengetahui rahasia yang sudah susah payah disembunyikannya.

"Wae Jae-ah ? Wae ?" lirih Yunho, nada suaranya tak lagi tinggi atau terdengar marah namun dingin seakan semua perasaannya sudah mati tak bersisa. Keduanya menatap ke sembarang arah takut untuk semakin terluka bila menatap mata pasangan masing-masing.

"Mian Yun, Mianhe hiks ..."

"Aku tahu kau tak pernah bisa melupakan Changmin dan mulai mencintaiku tapi bukan berarti kau harus membunuh bayi kita, dia tak berdosa"

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya membuat pecahan kaca itu makin menancap di punggung tangannya, amarah menguasai namja tampan itu hingga ingin rasanya dia menenggelamkan dirinya di dasar neraka daripada harus merasakan kehancuran seperti yang dia rasakan saat ini.

Tadi sebelum beranjak untuk mandi, tanpa sengaja Yunho menemukan selembar surat keterangan dokter yang berisi pemberitahuan kehamilan Jaejoong yang kini menginjak usia 4 minggu. Awalnya Yunho sangat bahagia namun kebahagiaannya sirna saat menemukan surat lainnya yang berisi formulir aborsi.

Namja bermata musang itu tak menyangka istrinya tega ingin membunuh buah hati mereka. Dirinya sadar kalau mereka menikah bukan karena cinta dan persetubuhan yang terjadi pun hanyalah karena Jaejoong ingin melaksanakan baktinya sebagai seorang istri pada suami tapi keputusan Jaejoong yang ingin menggugurkan janin tak berdosa dianggapnya sudah keterlaluan.

"Aku bingung Yun, aku merasa menghianati Changmin dengan adanya anak ini" ucap Jaejoong ditengah isakannya.

"Changmin sudah mati Jae ! sampai kapan kau akan terus hidup dalam bayang-bayangnya dan membuatku terluka karena terus menunggumu !"

"Ani kau bohong hyung ! Changmin masih hidup dan dia pasti akan kembali bersamaku nanti !"

Yunho kehilangan kesabarannya. Cukup, sudah cukup dirinya bersabar menghadapi istrinya yang keras kepala dan tak pernah memandangnya.

"Aku takkan pernah setuju kau menggugurkan kandunganmu" terdengar ketegasan dalam nada suara Yunho.

"Kau tak bisa memaksaku"

"Lahirkan anak itu dan setelah itu aku akan menceraikanmu dan membawa anak itu bersamaku, aku akan membebaskanmu dan takkan mengekang kehidupanmu lagi Jae tapi kumohon jangan bunuh anakku"

Perih, entah kenapa dada Jaejoong terasa sesak dan perih mendengar kata perceraian meluncur dari mulut suaminya sementara Yunho walaupun namja itu terlihat tegar namun hatinya bagaikan sedang disayat sembilu saat mengatakan hal itu.

Bukan perceraian yang Yunho inginkan tapi rumah tangga mereka memang sudah tak bisa dipertahankan. Terlalu sakit untuk mempertahankan sesuatu yang memang sudah rapuh dari awal.

"Aku tak bisa melahirkan anak ini"

"Kau tak punya pilihan, lahirkan anak itu atau aku akan membawa Taemin bersamaku dan kau akan kehilangan Taemin untuk selamanya. Kau tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan jadi jangan pernah membantahku, pikirkanlah baik-baik"

Setelah kata-kata terakhirnya yang lebih tepat disebut ancaman, Yunho keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Jaejoong yang kini terpaku sendiri bergelut dalam fikirannya. Bingung, sedih dan marah bercampur aduk dalam hatinya kini.

** YUNJAE IS REAL **

Hari demi hari berlalu dengan cepat, tak terasa kandungan Jaejoong kini sudah menginjak bulan ke lima. Dengan terpaksa, namja cantik itu mempertahankan kandungannya karena dirinya merasa takkan sanggup untuk kehilangan anak kesayangan sekaligus satu-satunya kenangan yang tersisa dari orang yang dicintainya.

Taemin memang bukanlah anak Yunho, namja cilik itu adalah anak hasil buah cintanya dengan sang mantan pacar, Shim Changmin.

Jaejoong, Yunho dan Changmin adalah sahabat sejak kecil karena rumah mereka bertetangga dan keluarga merekapun saling menjalin sebuah kerjasama bisnis. Ketiganya tumbuh bersama dan tak terpisahkan hingga cinta masa remaja menghampiri ketiganya.

Cinta rumit menghinggapi kisah hidup ketiga anak manusia itu. Changmin yang paling pendiam di antara mereka namun juga paling dewasa merasakan debaran kencang pada Jaejoong yang tumbuh menjadi namja yang sangat cantik.

Disisi lain, hati namja cantik itu berlabuh untuk seorang Jung Yunho namun tak ada yang mengetahui hal itu karena sang malaikat pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya dan Yunho, dia bukan orang yang pandai untuk menganalisa perasaannya karena dia malah tumbuh menjadi seorang playboy yang senang mematahkan banyak hati.

Penantian, rasa lelah dan merasakan sebuah penyia-nyian membuat hati seorang Kim Jaejoong berbalik untuk seorang namja yang selalu memberinya kehangatan dalam setiap kesepiannya, kenyamanan dalam setiap kesedihannya dan cinta baru dalam setiap patah hatinya, Shim Changmin.

Ironis, cinta baru itu bersemi dan bersambut saat sang arjuna lain baru menyadari perasaannya yang terlambat hingga hanya sebuah penyesalan atas alasan butanya mata hati selama bertahun-tahun untuk sekedar menyadari perasaannya pada sang sahabat.

Yunho terpuruk, menangis, dan terisak keras untuk pertama kali sebagai seorang pria karena seorang Kim Jaejoong. Dalam setiap senyumnya dia menangis, dalam setiap tawanya ada pilu tersimpan dan dalam setiap restunya untuk kedua sahabatnya ada rasa iri membuncah dalam dada.

Hingga akhirnya tahun-tahun berlalu dan ketiganya menginjakan kaki mereka di Universitas yang sama namun berbeda jurusan. Hubungan Changmin dan Jaejoong yang sudah berjalan selama 2 tahun telah diketahui dan direstui oleh orangtua kedua belah pihak karena melihat betapa indahnya cinta kedua insan manusia tersebut.

Tanpa menyadari ada sekeping hati yang terluka dan berdarah setiap melihat kemesraan keduanya.

Di usia Jaejoong yg ke 20, Changmin akhirnya melamarnya dan namja cantik itu menerimanya dengan senang hati. Sebuah pernikahan akbar dipersiapkan dengan meriah oleh kedua keluarga calon pengantin yang semakin berbahagia karena ternyata Jaejoong juga telah mengandung buah cintanya dengan Changmin dan janin itu kini sudah berusia 2 bulan.

Manusia boleh berencana tapi tuhan jugalah yang menentukan karena seminggu sebelum pernikahan mereka, Changmin mengalami kecelakaan fatal saat baru pulang mengantar Jaejoong dan menyebabkan namja jangkung itu kembali ke pangkuan sang pencipta.

Jaejoong terpukul, depresi dan hampir bunuh diri tapi pernikahan itu tak bisa dibatalkan karena semakin hari kandungan Jaejoong akan semakin membesar dan menimbulkan aib bagi keluarga Kim hingga akhirnya Yunho menawarkan dirinya untuk menggantikan posisi Changmin.

Walau awalnya menolak tapi Jaejoong tak punya pilihan karena namja cantik itu juga tak mau anaknya lahir tanpa figur seorang ayah dan keluarganya menjadi cemooh masyarakat nantinya.

"Kenapa kau bersedia menikah denganku Yunho-ah ?" tanya Jaejoong saat malam pertama mereka.

Keduanya kini duduk bersebelahan di atas ranjang pengantin yang sudah dihias sedemikian rupa di apartement baru yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal mereka nantinya, hadiah pernikahan dari bumonim Yunho.

"Saranghaeyo"

Jaejoong membulatkan doe eyesnya, namja cantik itu sangat terkejut mendengar pernyataan Yunho. Dia tak mengira namja tampan itu memiliki perasaan lebih dari seorang sahabat padanya sementara Yunho yang telah memantapkan hatinya untuk menyatakan perasaannya tiba-tiba berdebar menunggu reaksi sang namja cantik.

"Aku tahu tak seharusnya aku mengatakan hal ini padamu di saat kita masih berduka akan kepergian Changmin tapi aku tak bisa lagi menahan perasaanku padamu, Saranghaeyo Jae-ah" ucap Yunho sambil menarik kedua tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Sejak kapan ?"

"Aku baru menyadarinya saat kau berpacaran dengan Changmin" lirih Yunho "berilah aku kesempatan Jae, aku janji akan membuatmu menjadi namja paling bahagia di dunia ini, aku takkan pernah membuatmu kecewa. Aku berjanji"

"Yunho-ah ,,"

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu Jae, aku akan menunggu. Menunggu sampai kau bisa membuka hatimu untukku dan selama itu, aku akan terus setia berada di sampingmu" potong Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap haru ke dalam mata sahabat yang juga cinta pertamanya itu, tak ada kebohongan disana yang ada hanya rasa cinta, kesungguhan dan sayang yang begitu besar hingga tanpa sadar Jaejoong mengangguk membuat Yunho melonjak gembira.

"Gomawo Jae, gomawo. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu dan menjadi ayah yang baik bagi aegya mu, aku berjanji"

Ucapan Yunho 5 tahun yang lalu kini terus terngiang di telinga Jaejoong, Yunho kini telah berubah. Tak ada Yunho yang selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan perhatian, tak ada Yunho yang selalu mencium dahinya lembut saat bangun atau sebelum tidur.

Dan entah kenapa itu membuat Jaejoong merasa sangat kehilangan .

Apakah namja cantik itu telah menyadari perasaan sesungguhnya terhadap sang suami yang selama ini tak dianggapnya ? molla.

** YUNJAE IS REAL **

Ruang ICU rumah sakit terbesar di Korea itu terlihat ramai, beberapa suster dan dokter terus berlarian keluar masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat dimana hidup seorang namja kecil sedang dipertaruhkan di dalamnya.

Sementara di luar ruangan, Jaejoong tengah menangis histeris merutuki kebodohannya yang terlambat menjemput Taemin dari TK nya hingga sang aegya memilih pulang sendiri dan tertabrak sebuah mobil saat akan melintas sendirian di jalan raya tak jauh dari Sekolahnya.

Jaejoong takut, dia tak ingin kehilangan Taemin yang merupakan satu-satunya kenangannya yang tersisa bersama Changmin. Taemin adalah semangat hidupnya kini, tanpa aegya nya itu tak ada alasan untuk Jaejoong mempertahankan hidupnya.

Sebuah pelukan hangat menyapa tubuh mungil Jaejoong, namja cantik itu tahu siapa sang pemilik pelukan namun dirinya tak kuasa untuk berontak lagipula dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk berbagi semua bebannya kini.

"Uljima Jae, uljima"

"Yunho-ah, aku eomma yang buruk. Aku bahkan tak bisa menjaga anakku sendiri, aku tak pantas hidup"

Yunho makin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh mungil sang istri, sakit rasanya melihat orang yang kau cintai terpuruk begitu dalam. Keduanya terus berpelukan sampai seorang dokter keluar dari ruang ICU dan menghampiri sepasang suami istri itu.

"Maafkan saya Mr. Jung tapi pasien kehilangan banyak darah dan sedang membutuhkan donor saat ini ,,"

"Golongan darah saya sama dengan Taemin uisa-nim, anda boleh mengambil darah saya sebanyak apapun" potong Yunho yang diangguki segera oleh sang uisa.

Yunho lalu mengikuti seorang suster yang akan mengambil darahnya untuk ditransfusi pada Taemin. Sementara itu Jaejoong memandang kepergian Yunho dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dijelaskan, antara berterima kasih, merasa berdosa dan bingung.

Operasi Taemin berhasil, namja cilik itu sudah melewati masa kritisnya berkat transfusi darah dari sang appa. Walaupun Yunho bukan appa kandung Taemin, siapapun bisa melihat betapa sayangnya namja tampan itu pada sang aegya.

Jaejoong termenung dalam diamnya, ini hari kedua Taemin selesai dioperasi tapi mata hazelnya masih terpejam seakan menikmati tidur indahnya. Genggaman tangan sang eomma tak pernah lepas dari tangan –tangan mungil itu namun fikirannya berada di tempat lain.

Kejadian kecelakaan yang menimpa Taemin menyadarkan Jaejoong akan sesuatu, sesuatu yang tak sejujurnya dirinya tahu dan rasakan tapi tak pernah mau akui yaitu selama ini Yunho selalu setia berada di sampingnya di saat namja cantik itu terpuruk ataupun bahagia.

Saat kecil dulu, Yunholah yang selalu menolongnya saat diganggu oleh teman-temannya.

Saat menginjak remaja, Yunholah yang membuatnya berani melawan rasa malunya dan berdiri di depan kelas saat diminta untuk berpidato bahasa inggris oleh gurunya.

Saat dibully oleh para yeoja yang tidak menyukai kedekatannya dengan Yunho dan Changmin, Yunho jugalah yang mengancam para yeoja itu agar tidak membuat masalah dengan Jaejoong kalau tidak Yunho takkan segan memukul mereka.

Saat dirinya menjalin hubungan dengan Changmin, Yunho orang pertama yang memberi mereka selamat walaupun sekarang Jaejoong tahu saat itu Yunho menahan sakit hati yang teramat sangat dalam hatinya.

Saat Changmin meninggal, Yunho jugalah yang menjadi penyangganya untuk tetap move on walaupun Jaejoong tahu Yunho juga mengalami kehilangan yang sama besar dengannya lalu menyelamatkannya dalam keterpurukan serta rasa malu yang akan ditimpa keluarganya.

Saat Jaejoong akan melahirkan Taemin dulu, Yunho rela meninggalkan semua rapat pentingnya demi untuk berada di samping Jaejoong yang sedang mempertaruhkan hidupnya.

Saat Jaejoong tak pernah memandangnya sedikitpun, Yunho tak pernah mengurangi perhatiannya sedikitpun dan selalu sabar menghadapi sikap Jaejoong yang kadang ketus padanya.

Dan kini, namja tampan itu rela mendonorkan darahnya demi seorang anak yang bukan anaknya padahal Jaejoong telah membuatnya kecewa dan sakit hati.

Masih bolehkah Jaejoong menyesal saat ini ? saat Yunho bahkan tak pernah lagi memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sama ?

"Ehh ,, mommy" suara lirih Taemin menyapa indra pendengaran Jaejoong dan betapa bahagianya namja cantik itu melihat Taemin sudah sadar.

Jaejoong hendak keluar memanggil dokter tapi tangannya langsung ditahan oleh tangan mungil milik Taemin yang tampaknya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya hingga Jaejoong langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk memanggil dokter.

"Ada apa baby ?"

"Mommy, mana daddy ?"

Pertanyaan Taemin membuat Jaejoong tersentak, namja tampan itu memang jarang menemaninya di Rumah sakit karena kesibukannya. Hanya sesekali saja Yunho berkunjung itupun saat Jaejoong sudah tertidur atau pulang ke apartement mereka untuk ganti baju.

"Appa sedang kerja baby"

"Maafkan Minnie mommy, Minnie pacti cudah membuat mommy dan daddy khawatil" ucap Taemin dengan suara yang masih belum lancar.

"Gwenchana baby, Eomma juga minta maaf karena terlambat menjemput Minnie"

"Hali itu Minnie mau beli bunga mawal untuk daddy cama mommy coalna kata minho hyung klo olang blantem tlus dikacih bunga mawal belantemnya udahan. Minnie gak mau liat daddy cama mommy belantem telus"

Air mata jaejoong jatuh untuk pertama kalinya saat mendengar perkataan sang aegya. Taemin sangat menyayangi Yunho dan tanpa sadar dirinya pun membutuhkan Yunho disampingnya, seperti siang yang membutuhkan malam dan manusia yang membutuhkan udara.

"Janji cama Minnie mommy cama daddy gak akan belantem lagi ne, minnie gak cuka" pinta Taemin dengan puppy eyesnya yang menggemaskan namun ketulusan dan kepolosan terpancar disana.

Jaejoong lalu merengkuh Taemin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ne, mommy janji Taemin. Mommy janji"

** YUNJAE IS REAL **

"Yunho-ah, bisa kita bicara ?"

Yunho terdiam sebentar di sela aktifitasnya merapikan dasinya. Pagi itu dirinya dan Jaejoong berencana untuk menjemput Taemin yang keluar dari rumah sakit hari ini sebelum berangkat ke kantor tapi tampaknya pagi itu takkan berjalan seperti biasanya karena istrinya yang selama ini selalu diam tiba-tiba ingin mengajaknya bicara.

"Tak bisakah lain kali saja ?"

"Tidak" jaejoong menggeleng keras, namja cantik itu sudah berkali-kali ingin bicara dengan Yunho tapi suaminya itu selalu menghindarinya dan kali ini dia tak ingin lagi menunda pembicaraan mereka.

"Baiklah apa yang akan kau katakan ?" pasrah Yunho lalu duduk di atas tempat tidur di samping Jaejoong.

"Ini tentang rencana perceraian kita"

Rahang Yunho menegang, dia tahu cepat atau lambat Jaejoong pasti akan mengungkit hal ini dan jujur saja dirinya belum siap apalagi melihat perut Jaejoong yang semakin hari semakin membesar dan berisi buah cinta mereka ah ani lebih tepatnya buah cintanya karena bagaimanapun Jaejoong tak pernah mencintainya.

"Kalau ini yang ingin kau bicarakan kau tak usah khawatir, aku pasti memegang janjiku untuk menceraikanmu setelah anak kita lahir"

Yunho menggigit bibirnya. Perih, satu kata yang sanggup mewakili seluruh perasaannya kini. Walaupun dirinya tampak tegar tapi Yunho juga seorang manusia rapuh yang akan merasakan sakit bila disakiti orang yang dia cintai.

Sementara itu Jaejoong meremas jemarinya pelan, matanya memanas saat mendengar ucapan sang suami.

Bukan, bukan itu yang ingin dia katakan. Apa tak ada kesempatan lagi baginya untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya ?

"Kalau tak ada lagi yang ,,,"

"Aku tak ingin bercerai Yunho-ah" potong Jaejoong cepat membuat namja tampan itu langsung membatu seakan tak mempercayai pendengarannya.

"Jangan bercanda Jae, bukankah ini yang kau mau ? kenapa sekarang kau berubah fikiran ?" bentak Yunho.

Namja tampan itu tak memungkiri ada letupan rasa bahagia mendengar ucapan lirih Jaejoong tadi tapi dirinya tak ingin lagi dipermainkan perasaannya. Dia lebih baik menghadapi kenyataan pahit yang jelas berada di depannya daripada mimpi manis yang tak jelas keberadaannya.

"Aku serius Yun, Aku memutuskan untuk mempertahankan keluarga kita. Aku membutuhkanmu Yun, Taemin membutuhkanmu"

"Jadi karena Taemin eoh ? sampai kapan kau akan terus egois Jae ?"

"Yun,,"

"Aku juga punya perasaan Jae, kemarin kau ingin lepas dariku bahkan kau tega ingin membunuh anak kita tapi sekarang tiba-tiba kau tak ingin berpisah karena tak ingin Taemin kehilangan figur appa. Kau fikir aku ini apa ? mainanmu ?"

Kata-kata Yunho melesak tepat ke jantung Jaejoong, namja cantik itu kini mulai terisak menyadari kebodohan serta keegoisannya.

"Yunho-ah bukan itu maksudku"

"Semuanya sudah jelas Jae, kau memang tak pernah menghargai perasaanku" ucap Yunho sambil beranjak dari duduknya, dirinya tak kuat lagi kalau harus berlama-lama bersama Jaejoong yang hanya akan menambah sakit hatinya.

"Saranghae"

Yunho terdiam, dia merasa pendengarannya menipunya untuk kedua kali. Mana mungkin Jaejoong yang selama 5 tahun ini tak pernah memandangnya tiba-tiba berkata mencintainya.

"Lelucon apa lagi ini ?"

"Berhentilah menganggap semua ini lelucon Yunho-ah. Aku serius, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu dan bodohnya aku baru menyadari perasaan itu sekarang. Kau yang selalu ada dalam setiap kesedihanku, kau yang selalu hadir untuk menguatkanku dan kau juga yang selalu ada disampingku kala aku luka"

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu sejak kita beranjak remaja tapi saat itu kau terlalu sibuk dengan semua yeoja mu yang membuatku sakit setiap melihatnya hingga Changmin menyatakan perasaannya padaku dan mengubur perasaanku padamu"

"..."

"Tapi kini rasa cinta itu hadir lagi karena semua pengorbanan yang telah kau berikan padaku dan Taemin. Awalnya aku menolak rasa ini tapi aku tak bisa Yunho-ah, rasa ini terlalu sesak untuk kutahan lagi"

Tanpa banyak kata, Yunho langsung menarik Jaejoong dalam pelukannya. Perasaannya begitu bahagia kini saat tahu kalau namja cantik yang sudah menguasai hatinya itu kini membalas perasaannya.

Air mata meluncur dari kedua mata musangnya, air mata kebahagiaan yang sudah lama tak pernah namja tampan itu rasakan lagi. Dia percaya Jaejoong tulus padanya dan tak ada alasan apapun baginya untuk tetap mempertahankan rasa takutnya kini.

"Maafkan aku atas semua kesalahanku yang selalu bersikap dingin padamu, maafkan aku"

"Sssst ,, gwenchana Jae, gwenchana. Anggap saja ini karma bagiku karena tak menyadari perasaanmu padaku dulu"

"Gomawo Yunho-ah, Saranghae"

"Nado Jae, nado saranghae"

Keduanya terdiam, mencoba meresapi kehangatan yang diberikan oleh pasangan masing-masing. Kehangatan yang akan menjadi awal dari lembaran baru kisah cinta mereka.

** YUNJAE IS REAL **

Taemin mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, kedua tangannya disilangkan di depan dada dan kaki-kaki mungilnya di hentak-hentakan ke lantai tanda kalau namja cilik itu sedang merasa kesal sekarang.

Bagaimana tidak kesal kalau 10 menit lagi bel sekolahnya akan berbunyi tapi appanya yang memang bertugas mengantar Taemin ke Sekolah masih sibuk bermanja-manja pada eommanya.

Semenjak kejadian kecelakaan Taemin 3 bulan yang lalu, suasana keluarga kecil Jung memang berubah drastis. Hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong menjadi sangat mesra bahkan kelewat mesra karena pasangan yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu tak pernah pilih-pilih tempat untuk bermesraan.

Awalnya Taemin senang tapi lama-lama kesal juga kalau dalam sebulan ini saja dia sudah telat datang ke Sekolah TK nya 12 kali gara-gara sang appa yang bertugas menjadi supirnya tak pernah mau lepas dari Jaejoong.

Mau ditaruh dimana muka Taemin kalau nanti dirinya tak lulus TK ?

"Daddy palli, cebental lagi minnie macuk. Minnie ga mau telambat lagi" teriak Taemin membuat Yunho berdecak kesal karena merasa kegiatan pagi memeluk sang istri yang makin semok itu terganggu.

"Minnie pergi sendiri saja yah nanti daddy kasih ongkos"

Taemin makin kesal hingga hampir menangis sekarang merasa appanya tak lagi sayang padanya sementara Jaejoong memasang deathglare terbaiknya mendengar ucapan Yunho.

Hei, Taemin baru berusia 5 tahun dan disuruh berangkat sendiri ke sekolah naik bis ? yang benar saja.

"Coba ulangi perkataanmu tadi Jung" pinta Jaejoong dengan nada suara rendah yang terkesan penuh ancaman membuat Yunho yang beru menyadari kesalahannya langsung melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan buru-buru mengambil jas serta kunci mobilnya di sofa.

"Kajja Minnie kita pergi ke Sekolahmu sebelum appa dijadikan makan malam oleh eomma mu" ucap Yunho terburu-buru sambil menggendong Taemin dan setengah berlari keluar dari apartement mereka.

Meninggalkan seorang Jung Jaejoong yang sibuk mengelus perutnya yang kini tengah membuncit akibat kehamilannya sambil tersenyum manis melihat betapa bahagianya dia dan keluarganya sekarang.

'Karena tak pernah ada kata terlambat untuk cinta bagi orang yang sabar dan percaya'

FIN


End file.
